


home

by chaehyungwonies



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaehyungwonies/pseuds/chaehyungwonies
Summary: they say home is where the heart is. hyungwon figures out that for him, home is changkyun.





	home

**Author's Note:**

> hyungwon said changkyun's studio feels like home and my hyungkyun brain exploded at that fact. this is kind of based on [ this tweet thread](https://twitter.com/pinkihyungwon/status/982856654512259074) i did, the kihyun part is not as explicit bc i really just wanted to focus on the two boys but u can imagine the rest if u want

Changkyun usually thinks of his studio as his special sacred zone, a place he can escape to for hours and dive into the world of music composition to continue his growth as an artist. He rarely locks the door, doesn’t have a sign asking people not to enter (unless he’s recording), but it’s somewhat of an unspoken rule within the group that if someone is in their studio, stay out of it. On top of that, Changkyun is already a pretty quiet and reserved person, so even if someone were to be in the studio with him, it wasn’t as if they would get much out of it. Hoseok likes to talk when he’s working, engage with whoever is in the studio with him, plus he often drags Kihyun to work with him on scratch voice lines and harmonies. Jooheon is also active in his studio, always chatting and mumbling, making noises and engaging as well.

Hyungwon doesn’t have a studio, the closest he has to that is the dance practice rooms, which are shared with everyone else in the company so he barely gets time to himself there. He doesn’t mind it though; rehearsing with Hyunwoo restores energy he thought was long gone within him on the day. On days where he does spend a little extra time on choreography—his own or Monsta X’s—he finds himself far too awake to go back to sleep, which is an accomplishment in of itself. So, he takes the time to pop by everyone else’s studios. In Hoseok’s studio, he acts as a bouncing board for the other man’s various music ideas, not as versed in the mechanics of composition as Hoseok is though, so never able to contribute as much help as say, Kihyun.

Jooheon is hyper and enthusiastic about writing, especially since Starship let him open up a Soundcloud account and start producing more of his own music. Hyungwon adores the clingy rapper and finds Jooheon’s enthusiasm addictively sweet, so he’ll spend a few hours or so sitting with Jooheon at the computer screen. The music editing programs start making more sense with Jooheon, understanding the color-coded blocks have meaning—green for ambience noises, purple for drums, blue for the lead track voice, yellow for the lead track accents—and noticing how Jooheon sets up his digital workspace for maximum productivity.

It takes a little while for Hyungwon to muster up the courage to enter Changkyun’s studio uninvited. He’s been in there before but it’s usually when Changkyun is chatting mindlessly and they find themselves downstairs in his studio because they can’t stop talking to one another. The first time he enters without invitation is mostly to make sure Changkyun is alive. The boy hasn’t texted all day, Hyungwon may be asleep most of the day but even when he takes out a few hours to work in the dance studio and eat, he doesn’t see the other man at all. It’s not too worrisome, but part of him starts missing the bright smile on Changkyun’s face from interacting with Hyungwon.

Hyungwon stands at the door with a cup of water in one hand, the other hand poised to knock on the glass door. This shouldn’t be as anxiety inducing as it is. Changkyun and Hyungwon are close, they know each other like the back of their own hands and it’s not new to be in Changkyun’s special sacred zone. Still, there’s a difference between being invited into that zone and barging in to satisfy social needs. Along with that is the knowledge that Changkyun does get cranky when he can’t finish something he’s working on in the moment, it’s an admirable fact about how hardworking and persistent he is and Hyungwon neither wants to disturb that nor bring out the cranky side of the man.

After around three minutes (he counted the seconds in his head), the door cracks open and Changkyun with framed bleary eyes and messy brown hair stands in the crack with raised eyebrows. “Did you fall asleep standing up again, hyung,” he chuckles lightly, opening the door a bit more to lean in the doorway when Hyungwon flubs over his next words to excuse his behavior.

“No, no, I didn’t; I’m awake! See,” he waves his arms, forgetting the water in hand and cries out when it splashes over his arm. Changkyun falls into peels of laughter, eyes crinkled into beautiful crescents as he finds humor in Hyungwon’s accident. The taller man pouts, shakes his arm and then flicks a couple droplets at Changkyun in retaliation. “Laughing at your caring hyung who came to bring you water isn’t nice.”

“Neither is spilling the water meant for your parched dongsae all over yourself but here we are.” shot back Changkyun, giggling a bit more before opening the door. “Come in, hyung; I think I have a towel you can use to wipe yourself down.”

Hyungwon enters quietly, still embarrassed about spilling the water but also satisfied that he got to make Changkyun laugh on the day. He sits down on the love seat across from the desk, taking the towel Changkyun passes along with a small thank you before patting himself down. Changkyun takes the water and drinks what’s left of it, placing it on the desk before plopping down beside Hyungwon with a sigh. “I haven’t seen you all day,” starts the older man, avoiding eye contact as he squeezes the towel in hand. “I hope things are going well.”

“Things are going,” he laughs darkly before turning narrowed eyes to Hyungwon. “I want to know why you were standing in front of the door for so long though. You know you can come in whenever you want.”

Hyungwon blinks. “I can?”

The younger man looks off into the distance with a haphazard shrug. “I mean, only if you really want to. You don’t have to stop by at all if you don’t want to, hyung; it’s an open invitation since you go to Jooheon and Hoseok so much. You can come here, too.”

“I didn’t want to disturb you.”

“You never do.”

Hyungwon looks over at Changkyun as the brunette stands up, patting Hyungwon’s leg on his way back to his desk. A comfortable warmth washes over him as he watches the younger man settle down at his computer and adjust the glasses on his nose with a cute nose scrunch and shift of the frames on his cheeks. Hyungwon’s eyes move from the man to the studio surrounding him, taking in the Monsta X albums stacked on the shelves, some other artists also making their mark in the room. Little gadgets and plushies litter the room neatly, speakers embedded in the wall and on his desk start to hum with whatever music Changkyun starts to play. Hyungwon leans into the couch a bit more and turns to the bigger screen straight across from the desk, watching the mouse curser drag colorful boxes across the screen to different marked points in the editing program.

He probably would stay longer but his phone buzzes with a text from Kihyun telling him to get home for dinner, so he simply shares the news with Changkyun and they both make their way back to the dorm in moderate silence. They don’t usually walk in silence and it’s not as if this particular silence is awkward but Hyungwon at least cant get Changkyun’s _you never do_ out of his head. He’s also having trouble deciphering the way his heart beats just a little bit faster at the knowledge that Changkyun wants his company and isn’t disrupted by Hyungwon’s presence. Between spurts of menial words spoken to drown out any silence that lingered after topics phased out into nothing, Hyungwon concludes that he’s simply happy to be someone Changkyun openly invites to his sacred zone.

After the first time, Hyungwon finds himself dropping by Changkyun’s studio more often. Jooheon still gets his moments when Hyungwon wants to pamper and get more notes on the editing process, and Hoseok is still lots of fun to hang out and play around with, even with Kihyun in the room being stern about the process. Changkyun offers a different vibe Hyungwon finds himself preferring after long days in the dance rooms. The quiet open comfort that Changkyun’s studio gives makes Hyungwon feel at home. Hoseok’s studio is white and bright, it’s vibrant and pure like the man himself, which is nice when wanting a refreshing start to the day. Jooheon’s is powerful and while he himself is interactive, the studio is very dense and thick in presence. Changkyun’s is open and free, it makes Hyungwon feel like he’s comfortably wrapped up in blankets and watching magic happen before his eyes when Changkyun is at the computer clicking away at parts. It makes him feel safe, so he starts staying for longer hours after dance practice.

Today Hyungwon has been in the studio with Changkyun for three and a half hours now, having brought a quickly packed lunch with him at arrival. Changkyun didn’t believe when Hyungwon said he made it himself (“I’m not going to die if I eat this, hyung? You didn’t mix up rat poison and salt, right? Are you sure?”) but Hyungwon’s still happily satisfied with the petulant grumble of satiation Changkyun let slip while he was eating Hyungwon’s home-cooked meal.

He doesn’t mention that Kihyun watched over him the entire time and continuously teased him about making food for Changkyun, figures that’s not important information and he’s just happy to see Changkyun eating and taking care of himself.

Changkyun mumbles something nonsensical, which brings Hyungwon out of his traitling thoughts to look up at the other man at the same time that he turns to Hyungwon. They make accidental eye contact and Hyungwon can feel his cheeks flushing at the intense gaze Changkyun is holding with him. The younger man flashes an adorable lopsided smile, the one that makes the older man feel his heart constrict in the best ways possible, before spinning in his chair with a loud childish sigh.

“Hyungwonnie-hyung,” he starts with a pout, the aforementioned man narrowing his eyes at the sudden use of a cute tone. As the members have mentioned before, Changkyun is a quiet and moody man, he’s not usually one for acting cute even though he still acts so on occasion with the members outside of the camera’s presence. “I’m stuck.”

“Why are you talk to me like that?”

“I’m stuck,” he repeats with more of a whine, “and I want your help.”

Hyungwon unfolds himself from his laying position on the couch and walks to the computer, standing behind Changkyun’s chair as he looks over his head at the screen. There’s a page of lyrics on one half of the screen and a shrunken window of the the edited beat on the other half. On the screen above embedded in the wall resides a bunch of midi instrument editing screens, which Hyungwon figures is irrelevant for whatever Changkyun wants from him now. The black cursor hovers over the page with lyrics. “You’re a poet, hyung.”

“Sure.”

“Does this make sense to you? I want it to sound more fluid, I think some of the words need to be switched around but I can’t figure out how to do it.”

Hyungwon blinks as he pulls back from his hovering stance. Changkyun wants him to help write lyrics? None of the other members have ever reached out to him for something like this. There’s a little blush hitting his cheeks at the fact that Changkyun, who is already known for his great flow and use of English in his lyrics, wants Hyungwon’s input. The dancer nods and leans in again, reading through the lyrics a couple times. They’re the usual love song lyrics but it’s not dark in the way Hyungwon would have expected. Changkyun’s words are still as intense as ever, still powerful and dense with emotion but it’s a different vibe from what Hyungwon expects from the man. The emotions he gathers from the words and phrasing makes him think Changkyun writes of a love he can’t have just because it’s not possible, not that it’s a love that got away or a love that can’t happen because of unrequited feelings, it just simply can’t _be_.

He does his best to give input, change a few words here and Changkyun adjusts his flow, raps the new lines over the beat a few times until he’s satisfied, or rejects some of Hyungwon’s input with the underlining basis that certain words need to stay for the song’s sake. Hyungwon doesn’t know how long he stands there listening to Changkyun’s developing rap, hovering over the other man as he works away at his latest song. This feeling, the comfort that the younger man brings through his presence, is something Hyungwon adores with all his heart. He’s once again pleased that Changkyun wants him here.

Changkyun eventually turns toward Hyungwon when the taller man is hunched at his shoulder and they look at each other, brown eyes caught in the gaze of the other. They’re close but far enough away that if anything were to happen it wouldn’t because the option to escape the possibility is too easy to take. Hyungwon figures that’s the case when he clears his throat and steps back, making his way back to the couch as if he hadn’t been centimeters away from making a mistake.

A couple days after that incident, Changkyun starts locking his studio up. At first Hyungwon assumes Changkyun is recording so he wants to be alone, but the man starts going to the dance practice rooms more often and works on choreography with Hyungwon if they happen to meet up. It’s not unusual to find Changkyun working on his dancing but it’s not his main focus so Hyungwon’s surprised to run into him in the practice room more often. The choreography for this comeback, Jealousy, has a section for just them, Hyungwon controlling Changkyun’s motions with hard sharp jabs and fluid connection as they make their way across the stage. They practice it in the mirror a lot, making eye contact at the end when Hyungwon steps back and Changkyun looks up with a gasp, sweaty and flustered by all the run throughs before.

“Pink looks good on you, hyung,” wheezes the younger man as he flops back first onto the floor, spreading his arms and legs out as he pants. Hyungwon runs fingers through his sweaty hair with a laugh.

“Thanks,” he replies, falling to his knees before crawling his way to Changkyun’s side where he adjusts his leg braces. “You did a good job today with the shoulder motions.”

Changkyun shrugs as best he can on the floor. “You did a good job today not smacking me in the mouth.”

“That was _one_ time!”

“It hurt, hyung!”

“What did you want me to do, kiss it better?”

“Probably would have helped.”

“Changkyun!”

“What? I’m serious,” he pouts and crosses his arms. “You brought it up anyway.”

“As a joke.”

The brunette gasps as he turns to face Hyungwon with fake anger in his glare. “Is that all my mouth is to you, hyung; a joke?”

“Yes.” replies the pink haired man as he fans himself with his shirt, “but next time I hit you in the mouth I’ll kiss it better so then it’ll be something more. Are you pleased, now?”

“The upmost so,” he rolls onto his stomach, which puts him up against Hyungwon. “You haven’t stopped by my studio recently.”

“The door is locked.”

“You could have asked for a key, hyung.”

Hyungwon furrows his brow. “Doesn’t a locked door mean don’t disturb?”

“I thought I said already that you never do.”

The dancer finds himself speechless and can barely muster out a thank you when Changkyun slots their fingers together as he passes a key into Hyungwon’s hand. The younger man laughs lightly and calls Hyungwon cute before making his way out of the mirrored room, humming the melody to their comeback track on his way out. Hyungwon’s hand fists the key in his palm, wondering if any of the other members have this as well. He tries not to think about that and instead decides to drop on by later in the night to see if this key really works or if he’s being pranked.

The key works and the joy in Changkyun’s eyes seeing Hyungwon waltz in with two Cokes and a bag of chips makes testing the idea all worth it.

Hyungwon is soon almost always found in Changkyun’s studio at this point. They usually go down together after group rehearsal, the most memorable moment being when Hyungwon popped Changkyun in the mouth again and the younger man was adamant Hyungwon kiss it better like he promised and thus chased him through the building until Hyungwon tried to hide out in Changkyun’s studio where he got caught under the desk. No kisses happened and even still Hyungwon isn’t sure how he feels about that. Sometimes Hyungwon goes in on his own, simply because he likes the calming nature of the colors in the studio, the blacks and purples, the fun plushies from fans and ones Changkyun bought for himself early on. He doesn’t spend too much time there alone, mostly sits on the couch and reads on his phone for an hour before making his way back to the dorm where he knows the others are waiting for him.

During the last two weeks before Jealousy promotions begin, exhaustion starts to sneak into Hyungwon’s life more often than he’d like. When he means to sit and relax for an hour, he finds himself asleep on the couch curled in on himself. A few times he’s woken up to Changkyun at his computers, the other man merely smiling at him before continuing with his work. Most of the time he wakes up to darkness and shuffles his way out of the room with tired eyes but a satisfied nap in his back pocket.

In the last week for sure, Hyungwon notices a difference in the plushies that litter the shelves. It takes a moment for him to realize some of them are _his_ , and that Changkyun took the time to grab a couple and keep them in his studio for Hyungwon. The act is heartwarming and makes the studio feel even more comfortable and open, he doesn’t feel like grabbing any of them though and settles on one of Changkyun’s large Shiba Inu plushies to cuddle when he lays on the couch. Changkyun stares at him for a moment when he notices the plushie in Hyungwon’s arms and Hyungwon cuddles it closer to himself and smiles. “Since you’re working I’ll hold you here like this,” he squeezes the plushie tighter and Changkyun rolls his eyes but smiles with obvious affection.

Hyungwon falls asleep on accident that night, trying to pay attention to Changkyun’s music by talking a lot but his mission fails miserably. The serenity Changkyun’s deep prerecorded voice provides against the backdrop of soft synths and him testing out his vocals against the voicing brings calm lovely emotions to Hyungwon’s heart. The tenderness that fills Hyungwon’s chest knowing Changkyun’s comfortable enough to test out his singing—which he’s still shy about—makes him feel safe and welcome so sleep is practically inevitable.

When he wakes up there’s a warmth wrapped around him to start the morning while his phone is littered with texts from the member’s group chat. All the lights in the studio are off but the one near the couch where he’s resting. He turns to grab the Shiba plushie and realizes the warmth enveloping him is actually a black blanket that’s been softly draped over him. The pink haired dancer definitely does not remember grabbing a blanket, let alone a black one he certainly doesn’t own himself. He turns his face into the fabric and smiles to himself when Changkyun’s scent fills his nose. Sitting up, he pulls the blanket closer around him and yawns, checking the group chat to make sure he wasn’t missing anything important, and while putting his phone down, he notices a steaming cup on the desk.

Usually anything on the desk is Changkyun’s but with all the lights off except the one by the couch, it couldn’t have been that Changkyun planned to come back for this cup. Hyungwon steps closer, still swaddled in the blanket, and perks at a small post-it note written beside the hot cup of coffee.

_Sleep in your own bed for once, hyung_ ♡

Back at the dorm, he settles down next to Changkyun and passes the note along. “You know you like it when I sleep over,” he teases, nudging the younger man as he sips at the coffee left for him. Changkyun squirms as he crosses his arms and turns his head with a pout. It’s already too late, Hyungwon can see the pink dotting his cheeks.

“Your bed is a lot more comfortable than my studio’s damn couch, hyung, and you know it.”

“Maybe for my back but for my heart? Your studio wins since I get to see your face before I sleep.”

“I’m gonna throw up from all the sweetest between you two this early in the morning,” retorts Kihyun with exaggerated exasperation. He passes along a bowl of soup to each member before flicking Hyungwon in the back of the head. “Seriously, start sleeping in your own bed more often. We need your back to be healthy before promotions.”

“I’m fine,” spits back Hyungwon, sticking his tongue out at Kihyun when the man’s back is turned from him. Changkyun snickers and gets a glare from Kihyun in return.

In the last few days before promotions, Hyungwon does go back to his room to sleep and Changkyun goes back to the dorm with him on the last day. They sit on the couch in the living room with the television on, shoulder to shoulder as exhaustion creeps in. The other members are long asleep and if not, out of the dorm at their various studios and practice rooms. Hyungwon’s eyes start drooping and his head finds purchase on Changkyun’s shoulder. Changkyun presses his lips to Hyungwon’s pink hair in return, soft puffs of breath from his nose fluttering Hyungwon’s pink hair. Hyungwon twines their fingers together in his lap, closing his eyes as he lets the hum of the television and the light pressure Changkyun’s lips have on his head wash over him.

Somewhere in the back of his head, Hyungwon realizes how much this feels like being back in Changkyun’s studio. How the one constant in all of this is Changkyun himself, who makes him feel so comforted and adored.

“Thank you for being at my side, hyung.” the young rapper murmurs, pulling away when Hyungwon turns his head to look up with slight shock. “What? You look like it’s scandalous to say thanks.”

Hyungwon sits up fully, feeling Changkyun start to untwine their fingers in the process but tightens his grip instead. “It’s not but you don’t have a reason to say thank you about that. You know I’m always going to be right here.”

“Well, now I know.”  
  
“You’ve always known but if it needs to be explicit, there it is. I’m always with you, Changkyun.” the pink haired man shakes his head before leaning in to rub his nose with Changkyun’s. The brunette smiles and then tilts his head just enough to lean in a bit more and slot their lips together in a soft kiss. Hyungwon smiles and kisses back, slow and gentle as he takes in the moment.

“Never got that kiss to make me feel better,” Changkyun whispers against Hyungwon’s lips as an explanation for the action.

“Did it work?”

The brunette smirks. “No.”

Hyungwon exaggerates a heavy sigh. “Guess I’ll have to keep kissing you until it does. What a shame.”

“What a shame indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> epilogue: they kiss until the kisses get sloppy with exhaustion and hyungwon falls asleep with his head in changkyun's lap. changkyun pets him for a bit after, love in his gaze and affection in his actions as he runs fingers through hyungwon's hair until he too falls asleep. then kihyun wakes up the next morning and takes a picture for blackmail's sake.


End file.
